


Fulmine al Porto

by Kikky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS THE ITALIAN TRANSLATION OF "Lightning at the Port". If you want to read this in English, -> ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295408 )"It's not long before the arrival of a downpour. You can already see the first lightning falling into the sea in the distance, and the rumble of thunder comes to your ears like that of a hungry stomach.A woman exceeds you and stops shortly beyond you, immersed herself in the sight of the looming storm. She’s not from here: everything in her screams "tourist". Actually it’s not even the time for tourism, thought. Strange."





	Fulmine al Porto

Autunno. Il cielo carico di pioggia minaccia tempesta, la città è muta. Il mare è una distesa grigia e minacciosa. Il maestrale soffia pungente e ti arrossa le guance e il naso, ti fa rabbrividire sotto la sciarpa e il cappotto nero che indossi là sul lungomare. Non sai nemmeno come mai ti trovi là.

Hai la tua borsa, ripiena di appunti d'ogni fattura, pesante sotto la tua spalla ormai affaticata. Il vento ti costringe a socchiudere gli occhi. Ne vale la pena. Oh, se ne vale la pena.

L'odore salmastro e il ritmico rumore delle onde ti cullano, mentre te ne stai là, a due passi dal porto, perso nel miracoloso paesaggio. L'aria è umida e sa di muffa.

Non manca molto alla venuta di un acquazzone. Puoi già vedere i primi fulmini cadere in acqua, in lontananza, e il brontolio dei tuoni arriva al tuo udito come quello di uno stomaco affamato.

Una donna ti sorpassa e si ferma poco avanti a te, immersa anche lei nello spettacolo della tempesta incombente. Non è di qui: tutto in lei grida “turista”. Non è periodo di turismo, però. Strano.

Sistemi la borsa di appunti in modo più stabile sulla tua spalla e la guardi di nascosto.

Non ha più di trentacinque anni. Il suo cappotto grigio chiaro riflette il colore minaccioso del cielo, la sua pelle chiara pare d’avorio sotto la luce pallida, e immediatamente ti convinci che dev’essere una turista di qualche paese del nord. Il che è relativo, visto che ti trovi in un’isoletta del Mediterraneo, conosciuta a poco più che ai suoi abitanti e ai turisti tedeschi che la prendono d’assalto in estate. Non hai mai visto turisti in autunno.

Lei si gira, scopre il tuo sguardo indagatore e ti sorride. Ti imbarazzi un po’. Vorresti rimediare, ma ricambi il sorriso troppo tardi, e lei già è tornata a guardare il mare.

Senti un rombo in lontananza. Il temporale è vicino. Forse la signora non sa cosa succede alla tua città quando piove. Non conosce la situazione delle fognature e della terra, assetata dall’estate, ma non abituata a tanta acqua tutta d’un colpo. Non sa che, entro qualche ora, quella zona sarà probabilmente sommersa da almeno quindici centimetri d’acqua. Vorresti avvisarla.

No, forse ti prenderebbe per una persona strana. Decidi di tacere. Gli occhi ti lacrimano un po’ per il vento. I suoi capelli, nonostante la foga del maestrale, sono relativamente ordinati. Li porta biondi, in un caschetto disordinato, ma piacevole alla vista, un taglio che si adatta bene alla forma del suo viso. Non porta trucco.

Si muove e tu distogli subito gli occhi. Non vuoi che lei si accorga di nuovo del tuo sguardo. Sarebbe strano e inquietante. Cerca qualcosa in tasca, fa uscire un oggetto strano.

Per un istante pensi il peggio. Una forma allungata, tondeggiante, con all’apice una sorta di lucina. No, non è sicuramente quello che hai pensato. Maledetta la tua mente perversa. Sembra una strana torcia. La donna alza il braccio e punta la torcia verso il cielo, facendola illuminare. Uno strano ronzio si unisce al rumore delle onde. Non provi nemmeno più a fingere di non osservarla. Dopo qualche secondo la luce si spegne, il ronzio smette e lei riporta la torcia a sé e la fissa intensamente.

Annuisce, ti guarda per un istante, sorride e torna a guardare l’oggetto allungato.

Tiri fuori il telefono e accendi lo schermo. Accidenti, hai perso anche questo autobus. Provi a controllare quando sia il prossimo su Google Maps, tanto per sicurezza, e scopri che devi aspettare un’altra mezz’ora. E sia, tanto non hai tanta voglia di cominciare a studiare.

Ti senti osservato. Ora è la donna ad osservarti. Tu fai finta di niente, ti guardi in giro come per cercare qualcosa, poi torni al mare e la scruti con la coda dell’occhio. Ti vengono i brividi quando scopri che lei ti guarda ancora.

“Disordinati”, dice. Un altro tuono, più vicino, ti scuote profondamente. La ignori, ma lei ti fissa ancora. Ti giri. “Scusi?” chiedi alzando le sopracciglia. Lei ti sorride.

“I tuoi appunti. Sono assai disordinati. Non credo riuscirai a studiare qualcosa, da quella massa confusa che hai là dentro”. Tu le sorridi educatamente e torni a ignorarla con inquietudine. I tuoi appunti sono dentro la borsa, ben chiusa per evitare l’eventuale pioggia. Come fa lei a saperlo?

Due, tre fulmini si susseguono. Forse tu conviene andare a casa. Si, la situazione sta peggiorando. La donna scuote la testa. “Non puoi. È troppo tardi”.

Il tuono è così forte e lungo che ti senti l’istinto di correre via e nasconderti. Sei abbastanza civilizzato per evitarlo, per fortuna.

“Stanno arrivando”, dice la donna in poco più di un sussurro. La guardi con l’espressione più terrorizzata che riesci a fare, sperando che nessuno ti veda, che tutto questo non sia uno scherzo di youtube fatto per uno di quei video stupidi che guardi quando ti annoi. La donna ti porge la mano senza smuovere lo sguardo dalle nuvole.

“In ogni caso, io sono il Dottore. Tu chi sei?”

Ha un accento del nord. Non riesci a capire da dove venga, ma almeno parla la tua lingua. Non vuoi rispondere.

Poi ci pensi. Dottore? Per quello che vedi, è una donna. Al massimo dovrebbe essere “Dottoressa”. Lo ignori, pensando sia solo qualche strano neologismo.

Altri due tuoni si susseguono. Cominci a sentire qualche goccia. Le gocce ci intensificano, cadono come perle sui tuoi vestiti e sui tuoi capelli. Non saluti la donna, forse è un po’ rude, ma non ti va proprio.

Vai verso la fermata dell’autobus. Un fulmine cade dietro di te. Ti giri immediatamente, ancor prima che arrivi il tuono, per vedere dove è caduto; la donna non c’è più.

Ti fermi. Mancano venti minuti all’arrivo dell’autobus. La donna è scomparsa, non si vede da nessuna parte per la strada. È impossibile.

Il tuono arriva, ti squarcia i timpani, ti ripercuote le budella e ti scuote il cuore. Era vicino, dannatamente vicino. La pioggia ora è troppo fitta, ti sta inzuppando completamente. Devi correre.

La borsa ti sbatte nella coscia, rischi di scivolare nell’asfalto bagnato quando attraversi. La strada è deserta. Un altro tuono si mescola al fruscio della pioggia. Il cuore ti batte a mille.

Non è la prima volta che arriva una tempesta di fulmini, ma è la prima che ti ritrovi per strada quando succede. Cerchi la fermata dell’autobus; per fortuna è coperta. La pioggia ti ha inzuppato completamente. Ancora qualche passo, qualche metro e…

 

La luce accecante è accompagnata dal brivido elettrico e bollente che ti attraversa. Vorresti urlare.

Non riesci a muoverti. Pensi: okay, è finita. Questa è la fine della mia esistenza. Addio.

Non riesci più a sentire alcuna sensazione esterna. Un solo istante di luce e brivido bollente e non hai più peso, non c’è nulla intorno a te, almeno finché qualcosa non ti urta e riscopri l’equilibrio quando il tuo corpo pesante batte il fianco a terra, bagnandosi irrimediabilmente e schiacciando la borsa e gli appunti.

C’è qualcuno sopra di te. Ti giri, vedi un pezzo di cappotto grigio chiaro. La donna.

Si alza da te in modo più veloce di quanto tu possa immaginare e ti senti trascinare per un braccio finché non avverti più la pioggia battere sul viso.

La donna ti ha trascinato fino alla cupola che sovrasta la fermata: ora il rumore della pioggia è diventato quello secco dell’acqua che cade sulla plastica. Lei entra nel tuo campo visivo. Ha una parte del viso arrossata e ti guarda dispiaciuta, come se avesse perso tutte le speranze per te.

Tu sbatti gli occhi un paio di volte. Ti senti il viso estremamente gonfio. Scopri di riuscire a muovere le labbra. Lei ti fissa senza dire nulla.

Senti il peso di una mano sul petto, come a controllare il tuo battito cardiaco, ma gli occhi della donna non abbandonano i tuoi nemmeno per un istante.

Gemi. Lei avvicina l’orecchio a te. Ti passi la lingua sulle labbra, te le senti un po’ gonfie, ma non troppo. Non ancora. Con voce flebile, cercando un respiro sempre più difficile da prendere, mentre una tela oscura comincia a calare suoi tuoi pensieri e sulla tua vista, sussurri le tue ultime parole.

 

“Dottore _chi_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche giorno fa dove vivo c'è stata un'alluvione che ha bloccato molte città della zona. C'era una quantità terrificante di fulmini e una donna purtroppo ha perso la vita, affogando. Nonostante questo, in questa fanfic ho fatto in modo che il personaggio OC non avesse pronunce per far immedesimare meglio il lettore nella vicenda. Non prendetemi male per questo, vi prego. L'accaduto è stato abbastanza spaventoso da sembrare (per assurdo) una sorta di "invasione aliena", e siccome oggi va in onda in Inghilterra la seconda puntata della Tredicesima, ho deciso di scrivere questo in onore dell'accaduto.


End file.
